Andular
Email: andular09@yahoo.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Height: 6'2" Weight: 210 Age: 18 Place of Origin: Shienar Stats Rank: Warder Weapon Score: 18 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Longsword Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Warder bio for Andular Rojvas 18 years old, stands 6"2, black hair that has grown past his shoulders and is kept in a pony tail, brown eyes, approximately 210 lbs. Small scar under his right eye from hunting accident. Lives on a farm in Shienar outside of Fal Moran with his parents and two younger brothers. Has been trained to use a sword and can also shoot a bow fairly well. Living on a farm he has learned to ride horses and is quite capable on horseback. Born on a farm in Shienar within a days travel of the city of Fal Moran, Andular has worked his father's farm with his two brothers all of his life and is fit, due to the demanding nature of the work. As a youth he always dreamed of doing more with his life, admiring his uncle who is a soldier in the Shienaran army. During his uncles many visits he often taught Andular and his brothers to use a sword and many of the basic forms. On his 12th birthday his uncle gave him a sword of his own that became his most prized possession and made him determined to learn to use it well. Andular practiced with the sword during much of his free time and as a result he is capable with a sword but by no means an expert. Andular and his brothers also spent much of their free time hunting rabbits and deer in the country and as a result Andular has become a fairly good shot with a bow prides himself on his accuracy. Being restless he years for more out of his life than continuing what he sees as a dull existence on a farm. His parents recognize his restlessness and fear he may one day leave the farm with no purpose in life other than to wander. Andular has deep convictions and is extremely patient when he knows what he wants. He also possesses a good sense of humor that often times gets him in trouble even though he is well meaning. During a trip to Fal Moran with his father he caught sight of two Aes Seadai and their Warders traveling through the city. After his father explained what they were he became fascinated with the Warders, he left his father and followed the Warders for a time until they stopped to rest outside a large building that the Aes Sedai went into.. He cautiously approached the Warders and began asking questions about the life of a Warder and the commitment that comes with it. Thrilled that the Warders spoke with him he returned home with his father knowing that being a Warder is what he wanted to do with his life. Some days later told his father that he wished to travel to Tar Valon and train as a Warder, his father was reluctant at first, but seeing the passion in his eyes he gave Andular his blessing and a few coins to see him through the journey. The next morning he packed a change of clothes, his bow and the sword his uncle had given him, he then saddled his horse and bid his family farewell and began the long journey to Tar Valon. Category:WS 18 Category:Warder Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios